the greatist pain is a broken heart
by deadpoolhulk
Summary: DISCONTINUED SORRY!
1. Chapter 1

The greatest pain is a broken heart.

Chapter 1: my aching hart never ceases

Disclaimer: I own nothing, do you hear? NOTHING

Summery: Hitsugaya loves Rukia, however she loves someone else. And he loves her far too much to ever admit it to her. AU

Special thanks to StarPrincess999 as this story is based off a chapter of her story Kōri Ryū to Yuki Hime , which you should read if you have the slightest interest in this paring.

There might be one or two cases of swearing in this story but not much.

*OOOO* is a page break, so that's when the scene changes or something

Hitsugaya woke up to bright light shining through his window and his alarm clock beeping noisily.

He slowly got himself out of bed and sighed at the realisation that he woke up to his least favourite things every day of his life, before getting ready for school and going downstairs.

Sitting at the table was his Grandmother, an old, grey woman, who had taken him in after his mother had died, his shy adopted sister Momo, and his always present, always loud, cousin Matsumoto who, despite her personality being the exact opposite if his, was undoubtedly his best friend.

Matsumoto looked up and upon seeing him beamed.

"Hey Shiro-chan!" she cried jumping up and pulling him into a deep hug, which resulted in him being unable to breath thanks to her considerable… accepts.

"Argh" Hitsugaya yelled pushing away from her while taking several deep breaths, "why do you always do that?"

Matsumoto just grinned at him.

"Because it's funny, duh." She said with a maddening air of explaining the obvious.

"Right, well why are you here so early?" he asked, sitting down and helping himself to toast.

"Her apartment block is being fumigated, so she's staying with us for a few weeks" Granny said cheerfully. Hitsugaya chocked on his bread.

"Ah don't give us that look, like you're horrified" Momo said thumping him on the back, "it'll be fun."

"Your version of fun, or hers?" Tōshirō asked narrowing his eyes.

*OOOO*

Rukia woke up to loud music coming from her phone. Grumbling about being woken up early she picked it up and saw she had a text, sitting up she opened it and saw it was only two words: "good morning."

Checking the number, she turned red and started muttering about death to carrot tops as she phoned him up, it was answered immediately.

"Hello?" came the voice, feigning ignorance.

"What the hell are you waking me up early for you strawberry idiot?" Rukia yelled down the phone, grinning when she heard him crash into something.

"Damn it Midget I came early to walk you to school, is that any way to treat your super romantic boyfriend?" Ichigo said annoyed but sounding amused at the same time.

Rukia walked up to the window and opened the curtains; sure enough the scowling red head was standing at her front gate, upon seeing her he waved.

"Ok now hurry up!" he said into the phone.

"Give me five minutes" Rukia said before hanging up. She was about to get changed when she paused and closed the curtains.

Five minutes later she left the house and walked up to Ichigo who was now juggling rocks.

"lets go then", she said smiling. Dropping the rocks and taking her hand Ichigo started to walk with Rukia next to him.

*OOOO*

Tōshirō waved to his grandmother as he followed the two girls out of the house, Matsumoto was in her last year of school, but worked enough that she could afford her own place, Momo was the same age as him but was in the year beneath him as he had moved up early due to him being a "prodigy." Despite this both of them always ate lunch with him and his friends.

Looking behind him Toshiro saw Rukia and Ichigo walking behind him.

Toshiro sighed slightly upon seeing them, he had nothing against them, Rukia was a childhood friend and Ichigo was O.k. if a little rude. The problem was seeing them together.

Rukia and Ichigo had been dating for a good three years, and had only been dating a month when they both said "I love you." This had come as a blow to Toshiro who had been having feelings towards her for a very long time. At first he hadn't done anything about this because he didn't want to risk his friendship with her, but now it was because he loved her too much to put her in that kind of position.

He loved her, Toshiro had only acknowledged that a few months ago, but now that he had, there was a heavy, cold feeling in his chest that would not go away.

The schools bell broke through his thoughts, ringing loudly, causing Momo and Matsumoto to run full pelt towards the gate.

From behind him, Rukia started yelling at Ichigo. Toshiro turned to see that Ichigo had picked her up and was now running with her looking like a screaming, swearing, and incredibly violent sack of potatoes. As they passed him, Toshiro smiled at the alarmed expression on her face, but frowned slightly when a large black book fell from Rukias bag and nether of them noticed as they rushed through the school gate and inside.

Toshiro stopped and picked the sketchbook up, inside was pages and pages of bunnies doing different things, flicking through Toshiro smiled when he found the page Rukia had once used to explain the plot of "pride and prejudice" to Orihime. Toshiro tucked it under his arm and hurried inside.

*OOOO*

As Toshiro opened the door to his classroom he sighed in relief as the Teacher had not arrived, and everyone was standing around talking. Walking up to his normal seat he was welcomed by the small group of friends Toshiro had joined when he had moved up:

Ichigo and Rukia were arguing about Ichigo's rude method of transport.

Orihime was day dreaming again, her mouth slightly open.

Uryu was sowing something.

Renji had his arm around his girlfriend Tatsuki who was half way between shaking him off her and blushing.

Chad was silent as always.

Toshiro nodded to them all before tapping Rukia on the shoulder, stopping mid rant she turned to look at him.

"You dropped this when you got picked up." Toshiro said tonelessly handing her the book. Rukia took one look at it before jumping out of her seat and hugging the baffled white haired child.

"Thank you Toshiro! You're my hero!" She cried happily before turning to Ichigo, the near loss of her drawings only adding fuel to the fire as she rapped him over the head with the book.

Dimly Toshiro sat down with a blank look on his face.

No he wasn't going to tell her, no matter how much it hurt.

The door slid open and the teacher, Shunsui Kyōraku entered the room.

Shunsui was respected by all of his students as he was relaxed, often made jokes at his student's expense, and on the first day of the year had told the class to call him by his first name, saying "none of that "Sir" business. Were all friends' right?"

Sitting at his desk, Shunsui yawned before smiling at them all.

"O.K class I have an announcement: at the end of the month, the school is putting on an entire day of plays. Each class is required to perform!" Shunsui smiled as the entire class groaned.

"End of the month?" Tatsuki asked shocked, "that's only three weeks!"

"Yes well don't be so depressing; at least you'll enjoy the primary schools first performance." He said cheerfully

"And why is that?" Uryu asked skeptical, "preschoolers are not exactly talented." Several other students nodded.

"Well, the primaries principle Ukitake-san has told me that Yachiru Kenpachi, the daughter of our metal works teacher, is going to be playing snow white." Shunsui said happily while most of the class burst into laughter.

Yachiru was practically famous after she had played Cinderella last year, she had forgotten most of her lines, replacing them with comments about the people in the audiences appearance, had to be stopped from jumping into the audience to reach her eye patch wearing father three times, and had spent long periods of time staring into space, before acting surprised when she remembered she was on stage.

Kenpachi had confirmed a week ago that she was yet to change.

"So what are we doing?" Ichigo asked.

"An old classic, Romeo and Juliet!" Shunsui cheered, handing out copies of the play out to everyone, along with a cast list stapled to the front.

"So any one volunteering for the lead couple?" Shunsui asked, and was met by silence.

Most of the class would like to take a lead role, however none of them were willing to take the role until they found out who they would be sharing the lead role with. Minutes rolled by and Toshiro started to get frustrated, sighing he raised his hand.

"Excellent, thank you Toshiro." At the teachers announcement almost all the girls in the class raised their hands. Toshiros hart did a small flutter when he saw that Rukia had put her hand up.

"Ha, Toshiro here's popular" Shunsui said laughing, Toshiro blushed. "O.K sorry urrrm how about Rukia?" he decided nodding, all the other girls sighed but Toshiros heart leapt.

"So Ichigo, are you ok with that?" Shunsui asked turning to look at the scowling man.

Ichigo shrugged, "nope, it's not like there's a sex scene" he said with his head on his hand. Toshiro gagged and went a deep red colour; Rukia threw her entire bag at him, hitting Ichigo in the head and knocking him off his chair.

"Well he said it in a crude manner, but Ichigo has raised the question of the kiss scenes." Shunsuisaid with a small smirk on his face.

There was a small silence before they both said "Stage kiss."

*OOOO*

The rest of the lesson passed with the parts being handed out and setting the last lesson of each day for practice. A few lessons later and the bell for lunch rang, the group soon took there usual place on the roof with Momo joining them soon afterwards.

They had been talking for a few minutes before the play came up in conversation.

"Hey Rukia, I got to know, why did you only ask to be Juliet AFTER we found out that Toshiro would be Romeo?" Renji asked casually biting into his sandwich. Toshiro paused his conversation with Momo to listen in.

"Well, and don't laugh Renji, I really wanted that part but I wanted to make sure that I wasn't going to be stuck with some freak like Grimmjow or Ulquiorra, or you." Rukia said embarrassed, effectively shutting Renji up. Everyone else laughed at the idea of Ulquiorra as Romeo, the man was yet to show any emotion what so ever.

"So Toshiro isn't a freak?" Momo said smiling, "Or do you have the hots for him?"

Everyone but Rukia and Toshiro started laughing, before there was a loud squeal.

"Whose got the hots for Shiro-chan?" Matsumoto shouted running over to them and jumping up and down. A vain pulsed on Toshiros forehead.

"Nobody!" he said exasperated, "And do you have to shout?"

"Yes, I agree." A quite voice said from behind Matsumoto, "While interesting, this news is not worth causing such a scene." The speaker came into view, the narrow eyes and ever so slightly sinister smile could belong to none other then Matsumotos boy friend Gin.

"Well," Momo began earning death glares from Toshiro. "We were wondering why Rukia only took the role of Juliet when she knew that Toshiro was Romeo."

"Well" Toshiro thought dimly, "at least I know what the next year of conversations going to be about."

Matsumoto grinned and walked over to Rukia.

"Spill the beans then!" the ever excited Matsumoto asked plonking herself in front of the slightly worried Rukia.

Rukia sighed, "I just wanted to make sure it wasn't some jerk who would try to grope me or something, and that's all O.K.?"

Everyone nodded, either excepting this or out of fear. Ichigo stood up smoothly and looked around.

"Well I'm going to get a drink, behave Midget" the orange head said cheerfully patting Rukia on the head before leaning down and kissing her, Orihime turned away from them and Toshiro felt like doing the same.

Before Ichigo was even half way to the door, Orihime jumped up, declared that she was going to the toilet and bolted, running straight past a bemused Ichigo and out the door.

Ichigo knew what he was going to see as he walked down the stairs, and sure enough, Orihime was leaning against the wall waiting for him with a small smile on her face. Pushing away from the wall she slowly walked up to him and kissed him.

Ichigo smiled and returned the kiss, slowly putting his arms around her and pulled her closer for a moment, before pulling away smiling.

"why did you kiss her?" Orihime asked looking annoyed, but only causing Ichigo to smile.

"Do we have to have the same argument every day?" Ichigo asked leaning his forehead against hers "neither of us want to hide this but Rukia's our friend so I'm going to keep this "me and her" crap up for a short while longer, she loves me, and its going to be hard telling her that I stopped feeling anything but friendship for her a long time ago." Ichigo reasoned with a rehearsed speech.

"But when is soon?" Orihime cried distraught "we have been sneaking around for months, and I'm sick of it!"

Ichigo sighed "fine, I'll tell her on Friday, O.K?" at his words, the girl burst into a massive grin, she jumped into the air and hugged him tightly before leaning up for another kiss.

*OOOO* 

"So Toshiro, do you want to get together to rehearse?" Rukia asked, chewing on her food.

"O.K. but not tonight, I have way too much homework" Toshiro said, secretly much more interested in the idea then he let on. "So how about tomorrow?"

"Yeah cool, this will be so much fun!" Rukia cheered pulling out her Chappy styled phone and opened tomorrows diary, writing down the message "Wednesday: practice" she looked up and asked "Straight after school?" when Toshiro nodded she clicked enter, but was met by a beep, checking it Rukia's face fell, "Oh I told Ichigo we would go to the mall." She said slightly disappointed.

"Why are you saddened by that?" Ichigo asked, walking back to the group with a new drink and Orihime in tow.

"Because me and Toshiro were planning to rehearse tomorrow." Rukia said turning to him.

"Well why don't you do it? We don't have long to rehearse, so we'll go on Friday instead." Ichigo said smiling, secretly he was extremely happy, he could spend the day with Orihime, and then break up with Rukia on Friday. Orihime looked up and smiled at him, understanding the meaning of "On Friday"

"Well thanks Ichigo that's solved that problem" Rukia said cheerfully as the bell rang loudly, causing every one to stand and walk back to class.

Dimly Toshiro realised that the time had come for him to need to talk about Rukia to someone, the problem being that the only ones he could trust that knew Rukia well was either Momo, who had no experience on the subject.

Or Matsumoto.

Oh crap.

Well that's chapter one, and it's the chapter called "Broken" that this is based off.

I have found that writing Matsumoto is really good fun, I'll have to put her in more of the story (like later she can _MUMBLE MUMBLE_ which should be good)

Please review, it would make me happy


	2. Advice, artwork and Shakespeare

**The greatest pain is a broken heart**

**Chapter 2: Advice, art work and Shakespeare **

**Thanks to everyone that faved, everyone that followed, as well as: Denidene (thanks for the encouragement, it means a lot), Vane94..etc(yeah this paring would be better if Toshiro and Rukia had ever talked to each other in a cannon source) and StarPrincess999(I love that line too, and really glad that you like the story as a whole.) for reviewing.**

**Thanks to Tite Kubo and StarPrincess999 for inventing bleach and this plot respectively because I own neither one of them (nor do I own Shakespeare).**

**On a positive note this story has caused me to learn how to spell Orihime, now if only I could spell Toshiro….**

Toshiro sighed as he entered his living room; Matsumoto was alone, watching the TV.

"Perfect" he thought gravely before clearing his throat, getting his cousins attention. Turning to look at him, she beamed.

"Hey Shiro-chan!" She called happily, before losing her grin, "O.K what's wrong?" she asked in a comforting voice. Toshiro looked at her blankly.

"How do you know something is wrong?" Toshiro asked confused.

"I've known you all your life and you never tell me off for calling you "Shiro-chan" when something is wrong" She said softly, tapping the seat next to her, dimly Toshiro sat down.

"So tell me what's got you down in the dumps." Matsumoto asked patting him on the head.

"Well it's about a girl." He said, shaking her hand off his head.

"Is it Rukia?" Matsumoto asked.

"How did you know that?" Toshiro yelled, answering her question with a question.

"Known you all your life, remember? I probably knew before you did" Matsumoto said laughing, "so did she reject you or something?"

"No, because I never asked." Toshiro said his head slumping in defeat, "She is in love with Ichigo, I can't do anything about that, or rather I won't."

"And why is that? For all you know, she will be happier with you." Matsumoto protested.

"And if she isn't? If I force her to break up with Ichigo for nothing?" Toshiro responded, he'd thought abut this enough to be able to counter most arguments, but Matsumoto wouldn't give up.

"Well why don't you find out?" She suggested.

"Oh yeah I'll walk up to her and ask "Hey Rukia, you ever considered breaking up with your boyfriend to date me?" That's the stupidest plan ever!" Toshiro yelled throwing his arms into the air.

"So stupid it'll work?"

"No."

"Well what if I ask her what she thinks of you?" Matsumoto frowned, how was she supposed to help if he kept shooting her ideas down?

"NO" Toshiro was visibly angry at this point, but caught himself at the last moment. "Look, I wasn't looking for a big plan to win her over. I just want to know how to stop the hurting."

Matsumoto stopped mid thought, and for the first time saw how upset he really was.

"I don't know." she whispered softly before giving him a hug. Not one of her normal hugs which felt like being in an airlock, but one of simple love and compassion.

Toshiro didn't know either, but this helped.

After a long time they broke apart. Matsumoto gave Toshiro a sad smile before putting one arm around his shoulder.

"I guess all we can do is help you get through a day at a time." Matsumoto smiled, before turning her head "Hey Momo, stop hiding" Matsumoto called to the door. There was a scared yelp, and an embarrassed looking Momo entered the room.

"Ha ha, sorry guys, but Matsumoto's right, were here for you." Momo smiled and sat at Toshiros other side.

In spite of himself, Toshiro smiled.

*OOOO*

The first lesson of the next day was art, and while Toshiro was the only guy in the gang to have taken art, he really enjoyed it.

The art teacher, Yoruichi, had set them the coursework for the term a few weeks ago; the assignment was to paint an image that used one of the four seasons, beside that anything could be drawn.

Toshiro came up with his idea immediately and by this stage he was nearly finished. He was wondering how to improve it when he noticed that Rukia and Orihime were wondering over to him. Rukia, moving gracefully while Orihime was jumping around and laughing a lot. Finally reaching him, Toshiro turned to look at them.

"Hey Toshiro we just realised that we haven't seen your painting yet, and personally I think that is terrible." Orihime said happily, Toshiro was simply trying to figure out how she got so much red paint on her nose.

"Err Orihime?" Toshiro asked nervously, "what happened to your face?"

The orange haired girl laughed, "Oh I wasn't thinking and tried to scratch my nose with my brush. Anyway, let's see it! Come on please?" she continued giving him what could only be described as puppy dog eyes.

"Yeah sure. It isn't very good anyway." Toshiro muttered turning the canvas around.

Toshiro had chosen winter; the snow and ice covered the scene, the bright colours illuminating the scenery as the light of a full moon reflected off them. A windswept forest was at the forefront of the image, the branches bare and frozen, the thickest of them looking brittle enough to snap at the slightest touch, there branches like thin fingers of bone reaching for the clouds.

Behind the trees was a tall mountain. Almost reaching the clouds the mountain stood, steep and dangerous. Its shadow leaving darkness across the scene. At the very highest point of the mountain stood a single figure: to far away to be seen clearly but his bright white hair and strong stance stood out clearly, one arm holding a sword pointing upwards, as if he was about to spear the moon itself. From the tip of the sword birthed a colossal dragon made of ice: its scales gleaming like a star, its wings stretching out fiercely, its red eyes gleaming in triumph.

The two girls looked over the picture with amazed expressions; the picture was obviously the best in the class.

"How can you think this isn't very good? Its fantastic!" Rukia asked surprised, not noticing the blush that crept across Toshiros face.

"Well" Toshiro said nervously, "You really like it?"

"How could you not? You're obviously very talented." Yoruichi said as she passed them carrying spare paint cans, Orihime nodded.

"So have you thought of its name yet? cause that's always the hardest part for me? Orihime asked.

"yeah its on the back" Toshiro said nonchalantly, Rukia lent over to see the back and read aloud:

"Sit upon the frosted heavens." Rukia stood up and smiled. "I like it."

"O.K!" Orihime shouted, clapping her hands, "Now come see Rukia's its really good" with that she jumped up and dragged a bemused Toshiro behind her. Causing him to bump into several tables along the way.

Surprisingly glad to see such a small journey end, Toshiro looked over Rukias picture.

A long time ago they had found out that Rukia drawing and Rukia doodling were two very different things. Her artwork was very good if she spent a long time on it.

But she still had the same obsession with bunnies.

Her picture was set in some kind of spring meadow, with blue and yellow flowers amongst the grass, sparkling with morning dew. The sun was shining brightly in the cloudless sky, beaming down on a small group of rabbits that were nestled in the grass.

The foremost animals were a smaller rabbit with bright purple eyes, and an orange rabbit that was resting against the smaller one. Toshiro looked at the rest of the small animals and came to a swift conclusion: She drew all her friends.

Glancing through them he saw one whose daydreaming expression could only belong to Orihime, a red scowling rabbit that was obliviously Renji, a small shy looking one that was Momo to a T, as well as many others. But Toshiros favourite was the one behind the Uryu rabbit, it was a white rabbit that's fluffy hair couldn't be anyone else but himself.

"That's really nice." Toshiro told a beaming Rukia.

"Thanks Toshiro!" she cheered before sitting down and starting to add a Chad rabbit. "You know we should meet here after school, I'm going to have to take it home and work on it before next lesson."

"Sure thing Rukia" Toshiro said walking back to his painting.

*OOOO*

The rest of the day passed quickly and before long it was the last lesson, the first rehearsal of the play.

While everyone had a part in the play, several people with smaller parts were working on the set and Uryu was designing and making all the costumes alone, as well as playing Juliet's father. Nobody understood how he did it either.

Everyone else had split into groups to practice particular scenes, leaving Toshiro and Rukia to rehearse the first meeting.

"Oh Romeo, Romeo where fore art though Romeo?" Rukia cried out dramatically.

"That's later on, Rukia" Toshiro replied flicking through the play. Ignoring Rukias pout.

"Yeah but that's the best bit, it's the line we all put on the show to see!" Rukia insisted.

"Fine well do that part instead." Toshiro grinned and turned the pages quickly.

"Yay" Rukia turned to the only bookmarked place in the play. She took a deep breath before shouting "Romeo, Romeo where fore art though Romeo?" triumphantly.

Toshiro face palmed. "I meant that scene."

"oh lighten up" Rukia said playfully getting a laugh from Toshiro.

"Yeah well…" He took a deep breath before starting to read: "But, soft!** w**hat light through yonder window breaks?  
It is the east, and Juliet is the sun.  
Arise, fair sun, and kill the envious moon,  
Who is already sick and pale with grief,  
That thou her maid art far more fair than she:  
Be not her maid, since she is envious;  
Her vestal livery is but sick and green  
And none but fools do wear it; cast it off.  
It is my lady, O, it is my love!  
O, that she knew she were!  
She speaks yet she says nothing: what of that?  
Her eye discourses; I will answer it.  
I am too bold, 'tis not to me she speaks:  
Two of the fairest stars in all the heaven,  
Having some business, do entreat her eyes  
To twinkle in their spheres till they return.  
What if her eyes were there, they in her head?  
The brightness of her cheek would shame those stars,  
As daylight doth a lamp; her eyes in heaven  
Would through the airy region stream so bright  
That birds would sing and think it were not night.  
See, how she leans her cheek upon her hand!  
O, that I were a glove upon that hand,  
That I might touch that cheek!" Toshiro tried to ignore how well that summed his feelings about Rukia up.

Rukia nodded "aye me." She said in an attempt at sounding noble. "you again"

Toshiro nodded, "She speaks:  
O, speak again, bright angel! for thou art  
As glorious to this night, being o'er my head  
As is a winged messenger of heaven  
Unto the white-upturned wondering eyes  
Of mortals that fall back to gaze on him  
When he bestrides the lazy-pacing clouds  
And sails upon the bosom of the air."

Rukia read the next line and had a savage grin on her face "O Romeo, Romeo! wherefore art thou Romeo?" she jumped into the air, victorious, and they both burst into laughter. After a few moments they recovered and Rukia continued  
"Deny thy father and refuse thy name;  
Or, if thou wilt not, be but sworn my love,  
And I'll no longer be a Capulet."

"You know, this play isn't so bad after all." Toshiro said smiling, Rukia grinned.

On the other side of the room Romeos parents, Ichigo and Orihime were sitting across from each other with no real intention of rehearsing at all, instead they were quietly talking.

"Hey you know about Rukia and Toshiro are going to her house tonight?" Ichigo asked getting a nod in return, "Well I was thinking we could go out and do something tonight. Good idea?"

Orihime smiled widely "of cause it is! I know you can come to mine and I'll cook dinner"

"Err I was thinking "go to the movies" or something." Ichigo said trying to back out from a nightmare food induced coma.

"Oh come on it'll be fun, and besides" all the cheerfulness vanished from her voice "no one will see us that way."

"Oh come on I'm going to change that on Friday, you know that. Two days is nothing to wait." Ichigo tried to reason with the distraught girl.

"Yeah two days is nothing, compared to the amount of time I've already waited!" She replied, finally allowing her anger to seep into her voice.

"Listen, look at her." Ichigo said quietly, Orihime turned and saw her jumping up and laughing loudly. "Breaking her heart is going to be the hardest thing I have ever done"

"Well at least she isn't going to be alone for long" Orihime said turning back to Ichigo, who had a blank expression on his face. Orihime sighed "Toshiro?" more blank stares. "You haven't realised he's had, like, the biggest crush ever on her?"

"Well no, really?" Ichigo asked trying to remember Toshiro ever giving a clue that he liked her.

"Yeah big time I'm pretty sure as soon as you two are officially done he'll be there to pick up the pieces."

"Well I suppose that's something." Ichigo said sadly.

*0000*

School ended and Toshiro was waiting outside the art classroom while Rukia went inside. The winter sun was already starting to sink in the sky when the door opened and Rukia and Orihime walked out of the room both carrying there paintings in a protective cover. Both of the girl's smiled at him before they waved good bye to Orihime at the gate and headed off to Rukias home.

And that's chapter two!

I'm really trying to keep Ichigo and Orihime from becoming the "bad guys" in this there not doing it to hurt her, they simply realised there feelings for one another and Ichigo still doesn't want to hurt Rukia.

Yes you'll get to see Orihime painting, (I really enjoyed writing the description of Toshiros work

This story is probably going to be around 10- 12 chapters over all just so you know.

Could I possibly trouble you for a review?


	3. a slice of life

The greatest pain is a broken heart chapter 3: a slice of life in Karakura town

Well here we are again, and once more I'd like to thank everyone that faved and Alerted

As well as the reviewers:

StarPrincess999 (yay that's everything I was going for)

Denidene (thanks I'm glad you like it)

Shadow Pain (I'm glad you liked it. Because it had to be bunnies in the end)

Zombie Zabimaru (thanks for the complements)

Vane94..etc (I can't imagine Toshiro doing something like that, hadn't even considered the idea until you mentioned it. Thanks for the review. Hope you enjoy this chapter)

Unsigned reviewer who proposed to the story: yes the story is happy to marry you. May you live long together and be happy.

Wow I'm going to get stuff thrown at me here. I'm really, really, really sorry for the long wait but I'm lazy, so yeah. SORRY! *ducks behind dumpster* no really I feel really bad here. Apologies!

Also I don't own Bleach, who would have guessed? Also also, thanks to starprincess999 for the story idea. (Also, also, also, go read her story Kōri Ryū to Yuki Hime, its awesome.)

Toshiro and Rukia said goodbye to Orihime at the school gates and walked off towards her home.

They talked of nothing of importance at first. They discussed what could get Ulquiorra to smile (Nothing). If Renjis hair would look better blue (It wouldn't). And had a slight disagreement trying to decide if the TV show "Don Kanonjis spirit hunter" was good or not (it is not). Toshiro thought for a moment of what else to talk about but Rukia spoke first.

"Can I ask you something?" Rukia asked stepping over a stick.

"Yeah sure." Toshiro said wondering what she could want to ask.

"Do you think Ichigo has been acting weird lately?" Rukia asked frowning, "He's been a lot more distant and he's blown off a lot of our dates. I'm kind of worried."

Toshiro paused, to be honest he had no idea what to say to her, and at the same time he was surprised at the news.

"Does he give any reasons for cancelling on you?" Toshiro asked slowly.

"Well yeah but it's always something flimsy like he got grounded, or he has way too much homework." Rukia sighed. "Sometimes I get the feeling that I am missing something important."

*OOOO*

Orihime moaned slightly as Ichigo lent down and deepened the kiss. She was barely aware that he had put his arms around her and pulled her towards him; she simply let it happen and melted into him. Before long they broke apart for air and smiled at one another.

"So, um. Hi!" Orihime said smiling before pulling him into her apartment.

*OOOO*

"I wouldn't worry about it Rukia." Toshiro reassured the worried girl, "you've been together for so long none of us can even imagine you breaking up. He'll be just having some problem he hasn't told you about, or something."

Rukia nodded "Thanks Toshiro. But I'm sure whatever is bothering him involves me some how."

"Well why don't you just give him time? He'll tell you when he's ready." Toshiro said.

Rukia nodded, before smiling suddenly and ran past him into the town park. Toshiro followed her to where she was standing underneath an old tree that was furthest from the gate.

As soon as he reached her, Rukia jumped up and grabbed one of the branches and pulled herself up, she then stood gracefully and walked along it to the trunk of the tree and lent against it looking down at him.

"What are you doing?" Toshiro asked looking around to see if anyone they knew had seen her.

"What does it look like I'm doing?" Rukia asked smirking.

"Well it looks like you climbed a tree for no good reason."

"And you are correct; I am indeed climbing a tree."

Toshiro sighed "very well, why are you in the tree?"

Rukia looked at him for a moment as if she was studying him before answering with "no good reason."

Toshiro felt his eye twitch.

This apparently showed on his face because Rukia laughed.

"Oh don't be boring I just like it up here." Rukia said before gesturing to him to join her. Toshiro rolled his eyes before climbing the tree much less fluidly then she had, but soon found himself sitting next to her, watching the small part of the world they could see go by.

*OOOO*

Around half an hour latter Rukia and Toshiro walked into the large and expensive house that the Kuchiki Family owned, Byakuya Kuchiki Was a wealthy business man and as a result had been more then willing to give Rukia a place to live when he married her sister.

Rukia's sister, Hisana had died two years ago after spending four years bed ridden and ill. This had been a massive blow to both Rukia and Byakuya who had both spent a very long time trying to get past it.

They reached her front door and Rukia let them in. The main hall seemed to be bigger then Toshiros entire home, and with the number of doors the room had there was the distinct possibility that this wasn't the largest.

"Have you ever considered turning this room into a Soccer pitch?" Toshiro asked as he tried to reject the idea of yelling "echo"

Rukia rolled her eyes at him, "honestly it's not that big. You should see the homes of some of Byakuya's business partners, there the size of most streets."

"Well you can't say this place is small, now can you?" Toshiro said before seeing Byakuya walking towards them.

The noble walked up to them and welcomed them. "Rukia, Hitsugaya. Welcome back."

"Good afternoon Ni-Sama." Rukia replied.

"Mr Kuchiki." Toshiro said nodding.

"May I ask why you are here?" Byakuya asked.

"Oh, yes the two of us are rehearsing for the school play." Rukia explained.

"Then I can assume that he is playing Romeo correct?" Byakuya stated looking at him with his always present air of only asking questions when he knew the answers already.

"Yes, I am" Toshiro replied, "Is that a problem?"

"No I simply expected that fool Kurosaki to of taken the part. I shall see you two latter." With that Byakuya nodded to them and walked away.

"What's his problem with Ichigo?" Toshiro asked confused. And became even more when confused when Rukia smiled.

"He finds Ichigo's lack of respect insulting." Rukia replied in a good imitation of her brother's voice.

"Well he is rude sometimes. A lot actually."

Rukia shrugged. "Only to those who are rude to him."

Toshiro rolled his eyes, "I don't think he shows respect to anyone besides his friends and sisters. He even fights his father instead of talking to him" seeing Rukia was about to object, Toshiro gave a challenge "name on person older then he is that Ichigo respects.

There was a long pause as Rukia considered the question. Before smiling and chanting "Kisuke Urahara!" in a sing song voice.

"Fine you win." Toshiro grumbled while Rukia laughed.

*0000*

If you were to ask why the most likely place to find any of his friends after school was the basement of an old, run down candy shop, then Toshiro would be unable to tell you, and nor would any one else. Kisuke Urahara was an old friend of Ichigo's father, and at some point the store became the gang's number one hang out spot.

"I'm bored" Renji complained, lying across an old sofa with his hands over his eyes.

"We're all bored, but no one else finds it necessary to whine about it every five minutes." Tatsuki replied annoyed, before asking "So where is everyone today? It's not often there is only three of us here."

"Uryu keeps insisting he's far too busy to socialise at the moment." Chad imputed "and Ichigo only said that he was busy"

"Man, when isn't he "busy" nowadays?" Renji asked, finally sitting up, "either he's being given twice as much homework as the rest of us, or he's up to something and is completely useless at making good excuses."

Tatsuki frowned slightly, she had been aware of what was going on pretty much as soon as it happened. Despite how much she disliked the idea of it, she had promised Orihime to keep quiet, and so she was.

Although she couldn't help but wish that Ichigo was better at making up excuses.

"Anyway." Renji shrugged, "let's actually do something instead of just sitting around, shall we?"

"Well, if my humble shop, that you are always invading uninvited, bores you. You could help always just help out?" Urahara suggested, walking into the room while looking amused.

"You know what? He's right. Renji, go help out." Tatsuki agreed grinning.

"Why how nice of you to volunteer someone else." Renji muttered sarcastically, "you do it if you want to help so much."

This quickly spiralled into the couples's normal means of settling an argument. One part: discussing the problem, two parts: Tatsuki and Renji throwing each other across the room. which would become them making out for an extended period of time.

Chad and Urahara sighed in unison.

"Well actually it's only a few crates I needed moving, any chance of help?" The shop keeper asked cheerfully.

"Sure." Chad nodded, following him upstairs, "those two should be done in about an hour."

*0000*

"I'm pretty sure Romeo would be showing at least SOME emotion when he said that Toshiro." Rukia commented lazily, "you actually need to sound sad here. Otherwise it isn't acting now is it?"

Toshiro scowled, "I was sounding emotional. Why wouldn't I be?"

"because you sounded sad like "oh no, my favourite sport team lost." Not "oh no I just found my wife, dead!" needs to be kind of different."

"Fine. Give it a rest alright? I'll try again: "O my love, my wife!  
Death, that hath suck'd the honey of thy breath  
Hath had no power yet upon thy beauty." How's that?" Toshiro asked.

"No. way too overdramatic." Rukia answered immediately.

"Well then let's hear you do better." Toshiro said frustrated.

"O my love, my wife!  
Death, that hath suck'd the honey of thy breath  
Hath had no power yet upon thy beauty." Rukia said emotionally.

"That sounds just like how I did it!" Toshiro said immediately.

"Really?" Rukia asked surprised.

"Yes."

"Oh, in that case you did fine." Rukia shrugged.

"…."

"You o.k. Toshiro?" Rukia said cheerfully.

"I'm just choking on my barely restrained rage. So feel free to ignore me."

"sure. but don't die alright?" Rukia asked getting a small laugh out of both of them. "hey maybe we should be practising the acting as well as the lines right?" she added, before lying on her bed and crossing her arms. "o.k. I'm fake dead, and your kneeling by me." She ordered. Toshiro smiled slightly and did as instructed. Reading out Romeos final monologue while Rukia was pointedly not moving a muscle.

"And thus, with a kiss I die." Toshiro said finally. He paused and acted falling to the ground idley.

"you did it wrong." Rukia said immediately.

"What now?" Toshiro said sitting up and staring at her with a small sigh.

"And thus with a kiss I die. That means he kisses her." Rukia explained in a slightly condescending tone and immediately laughing at Toshiros suddenly bright red and spluttering face.

"Wh-what? Are you serious?" Toshiro managed weakly.

"It's a stage kiss remember? And we can't have you acting like this on the night now can we?" Rukia smirked. "Your kinda cute when you are flustered like this you know?"

"Shut up." Toshiro said, his blush deepening slightly. "fine! Now go back to playing dead."

Rukia rolled her eyes and lied down again. Toshiro nervously got back to his place and cleared his throat.

"And thus with a kiss." Toshiro muttered uncomfortably, before slowly leaning towards her face. "Just pause a good distance away, and then say "I die." And lie down. It'll be fine." Toshiro thought, desperately trying not to stare at her.

"Excuse me." a voice came from behind them. Toshiro froze, his mouth only around ten centimetres from Rukias.

"I was going to inquire on how things were going. But it seems that they are going further then I expected." Byakuya commented from the door way.

"Ah! Brother!" Rukia yelped, sitting up suddenly, and accidently head butting Toshiro.

Both of them fell backwards, Rukia landing back on her pillow, Toshiro falling off the bed and landing painfully in front of Byakuya.

"I can explain this." Toshiro muttered trying to ignore the sharp pain in his forehead. "honest." He added, although it looked like he wasn't going to be living long enough to explain anything going by the look on the mans face.

"We were practicing stage kissing!" Rukia said suddenly. "Toshiro didn't want to but I made him so that we could do it without looking uncomfortable."

Byakuya was silent for a moment. "you need more practice then. It was obviously fake." He commented emotionlessly before turning around and leaving.

"Well. That was embarrassing." Rukia commented. Toshiro nodded, releasing the breath he didn't realise he was holding.

"huh." Toshiro said suddenly. "We've been doing this for three hours, you realise that?"

"Well that seems enough for one day, want to stop?" Rukia suggested grinning, before getting a brain wave. "hey wait! It's 8 O'clock! My favourite shows on."

"Err. What's it called?" Toshiro asked, knowing that her choice in Manga could be called "odd" at the least so that could easily imply a weird taste in TV shows.

"Chappy the rabbit." Rukia answered, turning the TV on and starting to look at it with obvious anticipation.

"You watch it. I'll read this through some more." Toshiro answered sitting next to her and ignoring her exaggerated pout.

It was about twenty five minutes later when Toshiro glanced down to realise Rukia had fallen asleep some time ago. Smiling, Toshiro pulled her quilt over her and watched her for a moment.

"And thus with a kiss. I die." Toshiro recited quietly before leaning down and gently kissing her on the forehead. "I love you Rukia." The white haired boy added in an even quieter whisper before walking out of the room and heading home.

As he left he didn't see her eyes open and watch him leave with confusion.

Toshiro loved her?

*0000*

Momo was walking home from the store, humming happily. She'd found the CD she had wanted, she had bought a really nice T-shirt and she hadn't been given any homework all day. Yeah she was happy.

However she was not paying attention to the road, and when she crossed it, the squeal of tires was the first hint she got that a car was speeding towards her. Momo's eyes widened in shock, she couldn't get her legs to work, and someone close by was yelling something.

She was lying on the ground. Was she hit? Momo wasn't sure, she wasn't in pain, but maybe she was dead? Slowly Momo realised someone's arms were around her, and the same person was asking her something.

"Are you all right miss? That was a close call wasn't it?"

Momo blinked as the man pulled her to her feet gently. He was tall and with curly brown hair, his face was soft and had a calm smile that made her feel better as he pulled his thick black glasses off his face and gave them a quick clean on his jacket.

"I… I'm fine. Thank you, I think you just saved my life mister." Momo said in shock before giving the man a small hug of gratitude.

"Not a problem at all. I'm glad I could help. My name's Aizen. Sosuke Aizen. I think I've seen you at school before you know, would you like me to buy you a drink? You look like it would help calm you down?" Aizen said friendlily. Momo couldn't help but blush slightly and nodded as her voice seemed to have vanished.

"Excelent." Sosuke said quietly, bending down and picking up her shopping bags and passing them to her.

Momo was far to distracted to notice the brief, but cruel, look that flashed through her new friend's eyes.

*0000*

AN: yeah, I hope that end got an "oh crap." Reaction out of you. No I am not supporting AizenXMomo and yes this is going to end badly. If you all have lost interest in this story I'll understand I took way to long on this chapter.

Till next time.


	4. DISCONTINUED

THE END OF THE STORY

I quit.

Sorry everyone who liked this, but I'm bored of writing AU high school drama.

So I'm never going to finish this. Ever. HOWEVER I'm not going to leave the story untold, so here is the part of this chapter I did write, then a summery of what would have happened for the entire story.

I know I suck for this, but when I'm having absolutely having no fun writing a story then something has gone wrong somewhere.

Sorry again.

The sound of the front door opening and closing got Matsumoto to look up from her magazine to see Momo walk into the front room carrying shopping bags and a strange sought of smile on her face.

"Momo?" The older girl asked, and got no response from her, so spoke up louder, "Momo!"

The girl in question looked startled and span around to look at her, "What's wrong?" she asked confused.

"You were zoned out there sweetie. Everything o.k.?" Matsumoto asked concerned.

"I have a boyfriend now!" Momo said dreamily at the exact moment Toshiro walked in from Rukias.

"What?" Matsumoto asked, cautiously optimistic about the news.

"What!" Toshiro yelled, repulsed and horrified at the news.

"What?" Momo asked, confused at Toshrios reaction.

"What do-?"

"Don't start another sentence with what." Matsumoto said annoyed.

"Fine. How do you have a boyfriend?" Toshiro asked slowly.

"We went on a date. And we agreed to go on another one?" Momo replied unsure.

"So spill? How did he ask you out?" Matsumoto asked smiling at the new source of interesting information.

"Well I almost got hit by a car walking home and-" Momo began before being grabbed by the shoulders by Toshiro who franticly started looking for injuries.

"Are you alright? Do you need to go to the hospital or?" Toshiro began before being gently pushed off by Momo.

"Relax, I'm fine. Aizen pulled me out the way." Momo reassured, smiling at her brother.

"Wait Aizen? You mean Gin's friend?" Matsumoto asked surprised, "Isn't he like five years older then you?"

"No he's only four." Momo said defensively, "Look, I really like him, can't you just be happy for me?"

"Yeah sure. Sorry 'bout that kiddo." Matsumoto said smiling at her.

Toshiro meanwhile looked unsettled, "Hey if he's eighteen, doesn't that technically make him a criminal if he kisses you?"

Momo gave Toshiro a hurt expression before she walked out of the room and upstairs to her room and slammed the door.

There was a moment of silence.

"Nice." Matsumoto said glaring at him.

"What?" Toshiro protested, "Oh come off it. You know as well as I do that she's too young to be dating an eighteen year old. I was trying to help her."

"Yes. But I don't think you managed to help her in the end." She replied sighing. "You should go apologise, she seemed really happy until you said that."

"Fine." Toshiro said sighing in defeat, "But I want it on record this is not a good idea."

"Stop being Captain grumpy pants." Matsumoto muttered, hitting him lightly over the head. "What are you still waiting for?" She said a few seconds later, getting a laugh from both of them, even if Toshiros was slightly forced.

When he was about to knock on her door, Momo opened it, headed downstairs, and out the front door without so much as looking at him.

"Oh hell." Toshiro groaned as he realised how much he had upset her.

-] Scene Change [-

"_I love you Rukia."_

Ever since Toshiro had said those words, Rukia had been almost fixated on them. How was that possible? For how long? How had she not realised?

And that's as far as I got. Now here is a summery for the rest of the plot.

Rukia sits in the basement of the Urahara shop and thinks about what exactly Toshiro means to her, eventually talking to Yoruichi about it and comes to the conclusion that she only really thinks of him as a friend.

Meanwhile Momo ends up talking to a "friend" of Aizen by the name of Grimmjow, starting to be uncomfortable by his constant talks about violence she decides to make her exit, Grimmjow calls out to her and tells her that she should talk to a pair of girls called Menoly and Loly. Momo ignores him.

The next day at school, Toshiros class is working on the props and backgrounds for the play, When Ichigo and Orihime volunteer to go get supplies from the art classroom they end up making out in the classroom and are interrupted by a very pissed off Renji.

Renji proceeds to get into a fight with Ichigo, yelling about how much of a bastard he is for doing this to Rukia. For a moment Renji is shocked when Ichigo agrees with him. In disgust Renji leaves, promising he's going to do the right thing and tell Rukia, and that he is no longer friends with them.

Chapter 5

That lunchtime the gang (minus a noticeably absent Orihime) are eating on the roof, most of the people there wondering why Renji hasn't stopped glaring at Ichigo for hours now. Finally Ichigo asks Rukia if they can talk, this goes about as well as you would think and Rukia completely breaks down before leaving school and going home. At the same time Renji tells the rest of the gang what's going on and, discovering that Tatsuki knew all along, ends up in a shouting match with her and breaks up with her, both of them doing so out of defence of their best friend.

That night Toshiro, Renji and Matsumoto go to Rukias home to find that she has not left her bedroom since she returned and that her brother is trying to comfort her unsuccessfully. Her friends try as well but fail to so much as make her smile. Toshiro eventually leaves and tracks down Ichigo, confronting him and after a lengthy argument, leaves Ichigo feeling worse then before. Not that Toshiro takes any comfort from the action.

Chapter 6

A couple weeks pass and things seem to have gotten worse. Rukia is still majorly depressed. The gang seems to have divided into a group that are willing to still talk to Ichigo and Orihime, and a group that ignores the previous group by association (mainly Renji and Toshiro.)

Momo spends almost all her time with Aizen and his group of friends, almost all of them much older then her, a girl called Tia and the siblings called Starrk and Lilinette are the only ones close to friendly, Gin tries to tell Momo that dating Aizen is a really bad idea, but Momo just gets annoyed by it and ignores him.

A friend of Matsumotos called Shuei announces he's holding a house part that weekend, Renji finally manages to convince Rukia to get out of the house for once and go with them.

Meanwhile Toshiro is starting to stress more and more over what he should or shouldn't do about Rukia, not wanting to take advantage of her, and at the same time feeling terrible for being happy they broke up.

…. You know what? I'm bored with writing this summery too.

Aizen starts abusing Momo but has her convinced it's o.k. and he never really means it. (lying through his teeth.) Toshiro is too caught up in his own love life to notice.

Eventually (like 4 chapters later) Ichigo is the one who notices and beats the hell out of Aizen, re-earning Toshiros respect.

Rukia eventually gets over Ichigo, agrees to go out on a date with Toshiro (a date that ends without them so much as kissing.)

These two events cause the entire group of friends to start talking to each other again.

And at the day of the play during the same scene they were rehearsing last chapter they whisper that they love each other on stage and kiss for real.

And it's a happy ending for everyone except Aizen. But he's a dick so screw him.

The End.

Right. I think I'm going to go write an AU story about Mayuri being arrested for child abuse and Nemu getting adopted by Urahara and Yoruichi. See ya around.


End file.
